The Menace
Summary Karloff "The Menace" Mennis is the founder and owner of Panic Park, a horror themed theme park that was so scary it was transported to another dimension and he serves as the main antagonist of the Goosebumps Horrorland book The Streets of Panic Park. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Unknown with shadow people, 9-A with horror minions | At least 7-C with Panic Park Name: Karloff Mennis, "The Menace" Origin: Goosebumps Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Evil Mastermind Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Speed, Genius Intelligence, Multiple Personalities (Often turns his head to reveal another face which is his "brother"), Immersion (Along with Slappy, Captain Ben and The Haunted Mask he appeared inside mirrors), Body Control (Can spin around his head), Immortality (Type 8, Him and the park will exist as long the fear meter isn't empty), Social Influencing (Ran an entire park with multiple murders and somehow kept it open, convinced the likes of Slappy and Dr. Maniac to stay in Panic Park, knowing that they will be enslaved when the park comes back into reality), Air Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Used a vacuum to suck up and kill a shadow person), Transmutation and Biological Manipulation (Possesses magic can alter the body, such as giving Michael a hideous monster face on the back of his head. Also taught Slappy a trick that allows him to turn people into ventriloquist dummies with his fingertips), possibly Longevity |-|With Minions= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (Claws and horns), and Skilled axe usage, Non-Corporeal (Are living shadows), Intangibility (Phased through Carly Beth), Flight (Are scene floating) and Corruption (Type 2; turned Carly Beth into a shadow person when phasing through her) |-|With Panic Park= Reality Warping (Has full control over Panic Park), Fire Manipulation (Has a carousel called The Wheel of Fire that is constantly on fire), Earth Manipulation (The Shake Shack is a small building that can create earthquakes in a flip of a switch), Empathy Manipulation (The Tunnel of Hate is a boat ride that will make everyone who enters the ride extremely violent and expose their hatred), Air Manipulation and Portal Creation (The Whirlwind is an actual hurricane that acts like the portal between Panic Park and Horrorland), Minor Time Manipulation (Some spots are stuck in time, such as The Midnight Maze where its constantly midnight), Spatial Manipulation (Can make buildings endless, such as The Tower to Nowhere), Fear Manipulation (Can literally scare others to death. Is apparently so scary he and the park were transported to an entirely new dimension), Power Bestowal (Gave Madame Doom the power to give others powers), minor Size Manipulation (Can change in size depending on the fear meter), Heat Manipulation (Has bracelets that heat up when the wearer is afraid) Attack Potency: Human level (Isn't shown to stronger then the average person) | Unknown with Shadow People, Small Building level+ with Horror Minions | At least Town level (Has full control over all of Panic Park which is a dimension that is the size of a theme park) Speed: Peak Human, possibly Superhuman (Is capable of keeping up with Byron, who is a horror) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Unknown, at least Class MJ with Horror Minions | Unknown Durability: Human level Stamina: high (capable of keeping up with Byron) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with Panic Park Standard Equipment: Tophat, Vacuum-like device, Minions, Panic Park Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Runs an entire theme park that has technology comparable to Horrorland. Tricked the likes of Slappy) Weaknesses: Can get into arguments with his "brother". Horrors can be defeated by pinching. Him along with the entire park will disappear if the fear meter is empty, this can be done with joy. Key: Base | With Minions | With Panic Park Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Goosebumps Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Body Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Monsters Category:Shadow Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Turning Users Category:Heat Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Murderers Category:Creepy Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Horrorland Residence